el pasado siempre nos encuentra
by ykys
Summary: Que pasaría si tsuna,hubiese tenido  amigos aparte de gokudera, yamamoto ,ryohei ,mokuro ,hibari,etc.Y que estos amigos fueran también los verdaderos guardianes de tsuna y unos demonios poderosos,que tsuna  no era miedoso,tonto,torpe y que tiene ver haru
1. Chapter 1

Género: acción, comedia , sobrenatural , romance , ecchi

Prologo:

Que pasaría si tsuna , hubiese tenido amigos aparte de gokudera, yamamoto ,ryohei ,mokuro ,hibari ,etc. Y que estos amigos fueran también los verdaderos guardianes de tsuna y unos demonios poderosos , y que tsuna no era miedoso , tonto y torpe y que en realidad era ágil, astuto y muy frio y que tiene que ver haru en esto .

Cap1: el recuerdo del ayer

Recuerdo de hace 10 años en Okinawa un niño jugaba con unos animales en el parque .

_Bueno tu serás sacha porque eres de color rojo – le dijo a un zorro de color blanco con rojo_

_– tu serás shiro porque eres de color plateado – le dijo a un lobo pateado_

_–tu serás miguel , por que tienes ojos azules – le dijo a una alondra de plumaje azul , blanco y de color dorado con ojos azules_

_– tu serás Uriel , por ser leal – le dijo a un perro color naranja pegándole a marrón y con ojos marones_

_- y ustedes serán yuki – refiriéndose al gato de pelaje azulado – y tu serás Gabriel – le dijo a un murciélago de color negro con ojos rojos_

_Hola soy adeila y tu como te llamas – dijo una peli negra_

_Hablas conmigo – dijo el castaño_

_Si porque no – dijo la niña_

_A soy tsuna y ello son mis amigos – dijo a lo que los animales se le acercaron_

_Hola mucho gusto soy abeila una sacerdotisa mis padres trabajan en el templo de aquí – dijo la niña – juguemos a las escondidas -y todos jugaron a las escondidas con el gato contando_

_Recuerdo de hace 8 años en Okinawa un castaño jugaba junto a un pelirrojo a un güerito y a un albino ._

_Tsuna juguemos a algo – dijo el pelirrojo con ojos blancos_

_Si juguemos a la pelota – dijo el albino_

_Si juguemos a eso que dices tsuna – dijo el güerito_

_Si por que no sacha , shiro y miguel , peor por que no esperamos a Gabriel ,yuki y a Uriel –dijo el castaño_

_Acaso nos hablaste –dijo el peli azul con ojos plateados al castaño_

_Yuki hola – dijo era de la misma edad de el_

_Hola tsuna – dijo un peli naranja , con ojos marones oscuros_

_Hala Uriel – dijo al chico de la misma edad que el_

_Como estas tsuna – dijo el pelinegro con ojos rojos de la misma edad_

_Hola Gabriel .- dijo este_

_Qué y yo soy invisible – dijo el peli rojo_

_Lo siento hola sacha – dijo como si nada_

_Te voy a matar – dijo el peli rojo con odio_

_Cálmate – dijo e güerito_

_Cállate miguel no te metas – dijo el peli rojo_

_quiere calmarse – dijo el peli plata_

_por que shiro – dijo el güerito_

_mejor cállense no ven que influyen a tsuna – dijo yuki_

_y todos se enojaron_

_porque no vamos a comer un helado –dijo el castaño_

_si mejor ágamos eso e invitemos a abeila – dijo el pelinegro_

_y todos asieron caso porque quien lo decía era tsuna y ello eran leales a este._

_Otro recuerdo de hace 6 años_

_Todos estaban reunidos en el parque_

_Quiero decirles que me voy a nanimori- dijo el castaño_

_Porque tsuna nos dejas – dijo shiro_

_Me voy porque mis padres se mudan allí , tengo que ir con ellos y les pediré que se queden aquí , por cualquier cosa sabrán donde están , donde esta William - dijo tsuna_

_Aquí – dijo chico saltando de un árbol, era de pelo largo azabache hasta la cintura amarado con una cinta purpura , su piel era de color blanca , sus ojos de color negro puro , sus labios de color rojo y bestia una traje formal ._

_Encontraste a abelila - dijo tsuna_

_No , no la e encontrado, la e buscado en china y Tokio pero la seguiré buscando bien_

_Bien ,cualquier cosa saben donde estoy y sise rompe mi sello ya saben que a ser, si la encuentras llámame - dijo tsuna_

_Te extrañaremos – dijo Gabriel_

_Lo se, adiós – caminando asía su casa para la mudanza_

_Recuerdos_

_Asemos el trato de revivir a esos animales y tu a cambio serás mi hijo – dijo el ser oscuro_

_Si lo seré , que tengo que a ser- dijo el castaño_

_Dales de tu sangre y yo are el resto- dijo el ser y tsuna obedeció , le dio un poco de su sangre a cada una , el demonio les dio energía a ellos y a tsuna, que los envolvió y los transformo en humanos , a tsuna ,su pelo se torno negro, su piel blanca y sus ojos rojos - ahora debes obedecerme, mata a los humanos – dijo el demonio_

_No ,no matare a nadie – dijo tsuna con una flama negra, incinerando al demonio_

_Hijo mío, algún día volveré para llevarte a mi reino, el reino de Lucifer dijo Lucifer desapareciendo_

_Otro momento_

_Tu eres tsuna el hijo de Lucifer- dijo un pelinegro_

_Si ,yo soy, y tu- dijo el castaño serio_

_Yo soy William, un demonio de clase media, y he venido a pelear para ver quién es más fuerte- dijo empezando a pelear con tsuna, a lo cual este gano , cuando este se levanto vinieron mas demonios de rango bajo a atacarlos , se ayudaron mutuamente para vencerlos y terminaron._

_Bien tsuna estamos a mano, pero te venceré – dijo William_

_Si , pero no será mejor ser amigos – dijo el castaño_

_Que es ser amigo- dijo el otro_

_No sabes , no importa yo seré tu primer amigo- dijo el castaño_

_Esta bien , amigo tsuna – dijeron di endose la mano_

_y el ultimo recuerdo_

_tsuna-san me voy – dijo abeila_

_no, no te vayas, dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado – dijo tsuna_

_lo se y lo cumpliré tsuna – dijo esta desapareciendo en una nube de humo_

_no adeila- dijo gritando en el bosque cuando alguien sele acerco_

_la mujeres son raras tsuna, te dicen que te quieren, pero te dejan , son problemáticas – dijo el chico_

_que quieres – dijo tsuna _

_nada nuevo hermano, solo tu poder ,sabes que nuestro padre te quiere mas a ti, que a mi ,aunque tu eres un semi demonio y yo uno completo – dijo el chico_

_cállate Alexandre no estoy de humor – dijo tsuna yéndose del lugar_

y sonó la alarma y tsuna se levanto para apagarla

a, otra vez ese sueño, son las 7:00 am me levantare e iré temprano a la escuela – dijo el castaño alistándose para la escuela

70298391


	2. amigos queridos y enemigos indecibles

cap2: amigo queridos y enemigo indecibles ( no los quieres en tu escuela)

tsuna salió de su casa , vio que no estaba gokudera y yamamoto esperándolo como siempre se fue a la escuela y en la entrada estaban los subordinados de hibari pero el no estaba ," que extraño " pensó el castaño y entro a su salón y vio que no avían llegado ni yamamoto , ni gokudera y vio a kyoko y hana platicando y se acercó a ellas.

Kyoko-chan haz visto a gokudera y a yamamoto – pregunto el castaño

No ,no los e visto tsuna-kun- dijo kyoko

Porque , no lo haz visto – dijo la pelinegra

No , no los e visto y pensé que ya estarían en la escuela – dijo el castaño

Jóvenes siéntense que comenzara la clase – dijo el profe entrando y todos se sentaron – al parecer el joven takeshi no vino por que esta enfermo e igual a que el señor hayato - dijo a lo que tsuna se preocupo un poco porque ellos nunca se enferman – hoy tenemos 3 nuevos estudiantes, por favor pasen- dijo alos alumnos nuevos que entraron

" que ellos aquí mejor me escondo mi cara con el libro "dijo en su mente.

el primero era de pelo blanco , ojos morados y su piel era algo bronceada con unas marcas en su cara, el segundo era de pelo azul con estilo de piña, uno de sus ojos era azul y el otro rojo y el tercero con pelo negro revuelto sus ojos del mismo color y en su cara hay una cicatriz por quemadura.

Preséntense- dijo el maestro

Esta bien yo primero, soy byakuyan acaya –dijo el peliblanco a lo que las chicas gritaro diciendo " eres tan sexi , sal con migo " o " por favor dios dime que es verdad "

Ku, fu, fu, fu soy mokuro roduko mucho gusto y el es laxus ayusta – dijo el peli azul señalando al peli negro también las chicas gritaron lo mismo en eso entro un alumno de pelo dorado y ojos de mismo color con tatuajes

Disculpe usted sabe donde que da el salón 3-b – dijo el peli dorado y el castaño bajo el libro

Dino-san que ases aquí- dijo tsuna sorprendido

Oh tsuna ,hermanito no sabia que estabas en esta aula – dijo dino a lo que mokuro, byakuya y laxus lo miraron – pero la pregunta indicada seria mokuro , byakuya y laxus que asen ustedes aquí – dijo el peli dorado

Bueno, en primera no hemos venido a ser le nada al vongola , bueno no todavía y en segunda reborn nos dijo que estudiáramos aquí para que todos estemos reunidos – dijo el peliblanco

Espero que no le agan nada a tsuna , cual quier cosa me dices – dijo dino saliendo de la habitación – o lo siento donde esta el salón 3-b – dijo entrando de repente

Abajo – dijo el maestro

Gracias – y ahora si se fue " espero que encuentre el lugar ya que no están sus subordinados presentes y se volverá muy torpe " pensamiento de tsuna

Bien como el señor sawada los conoce se sentaran a su lado – dijo el maestro

A mi me parece bien – dijo byakuyan

A mi también me gustaría pasar mas tiempo de calidad con el vongola – dijo mokuro a lo que tsuna se asusto " el día va estar muy largo " pensó tsuna y se sentaron cerca de este ,en toda la clase byakuyan ,mokuro y laxuz miraran fija mente a tsuna y toco la campana

Bien les toca deporte por favor cámbiense y vallan a la cancha – dijo el maestro , todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y tsuna empezó a dolerle la cabeza

Tsuna-san estas bien – dijo kyoko

Si estoy bien solo una pequeña jaqueca – dijo el castaño " mierda será que , no, no puede ser "

Tsunajoshi te encuentras bien – pregunto byakuyan

Si estoy bien – dijo tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza y dirigiéndose a la cancha , se cambio y fue a la cancha de donde estaba el maestro

Bien hoy será su examen espero que lo agan bien será solo corre una pista de obstáculos, preparados, listos , fuera – y todos empezaron a corre sorprendentemente tsuna iva en tercer lugar.

pensamientos de tsuna " por que e soñado con ellos , será que algo malo pasara , será que mi hermano me encontró , no , no puede ser, hay un sello en mi hombro que oculta mi poder demoniaco y sin mi poder el no me puede encontrar " y recordó lo que le dijo William " tsuna recuerda que Lucifer te buscara por todos los medios ,para que le ayudes , y ten cuidado el sello tarde o temprano se romperá y tu hermano te encontrara ,para llevarte con tu padre " "y porque tu no lo haces " pregunto este " somos amigos no , además digamos que por ayudar al hijo de Lucifer , soy un fugitivo y está el mandato de atraparme , mejor vamos a comer algo tengo hambre" esos eran buenos tiempos pero ahora no podía recordar cosas así " ahora que veo , don de están los demás " se dio la vuelta y vio que todos estaban cansados, sudando e incluso laxus , se detuvo se toco la frente , se dio cuenta que apenas suba va y empezó a dolerle la cabeza otra vez, empezó a ver muchas e imágenes y se desmayo.

Maestro, tsuna se desmayo – dijo uno de los alumnos

Lo llevare a la enfermería - dijo mokuro cargando a tsuna

Yo iré – dijo byakuyan – laxus podrías llamar a reborn y a todos los guardianes

si lo haré - dijo sacando su celular , después de una hora todos estaban en la enfermería gokudera, yamamoto, ryohei, mokuro, lambo, chaman, hibari, byakuyan, laxus y reborn estaban muy preocupados por tsuna .

sabes lo que tiene chaman – dijo el bebe

no ,pero está muy grave y ademan encontré esto- dijo desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa y en el lado derecho tiene unos tatuajes en forma de llamas negras que se expandían por todo su cuerpo

que es eso – dijo yamamoto

no lo se , pero eso es lo que causa su malestar – dijo chaman

Parecen flamas negras , no crees – dijo ryohei

se mueven – dijo hibari y tsuna empezó a retorcerse del dolor

Decimo –dijo gokudera preocupado

si esto sigue así , tsuna podría morir – dijo chaman y de repente de la ventana apareció un chico de unos 17 años con pelo negro hasta la cintura y ojos del mismo color

oh tsuna , nunca pensé que estarías en una cama de hospital y eso que tu me dijiste que las odiabas – dijo el extraño

y tu quien eres y como conoces al decimo – dijo el italiano

yo , de verdad quieres saber quien soy – y gokudera iso una señal de si, con la cabeza – solo diré que soy un amigo cercano de tsuna y que tsuna nos prohibió que habláramos con ustedes , por que tenía que dijéramos mas de los que debíamos- dijo el extraños

70298391


	3. un incubo

cap.3: un incubo, si soy un incubo

nos , quieres decir que no solo eres tu sino que se los prohibió a otros – dijo yamamoto serio

bingo, a pesar de tener cara de un asesino oculto eres muy inteligente – yamamoto se enojo, el extraño continuo – somos 7, que se nos prohibió háblales, yo soy William un gusto , y si me permiten tengo que curar a tsuna – dijo acercándose a tsuna y desabotonándole toda la camisa

que ases – dijo gokudera incrédulo

tu que crees – dijo viendo que las marcas se expandieron por casi todo el torso - esto es malo ,la marca esta demasiado avanzada , no hay tiempo de llamar a los demás, lo are yo - dijo sacando unas alas negras de cuervo con cola de gato

que eres en realidad – dijo reborn – y como piensas curarlo

tu que crees – dijo acercándose a su rosto y besando a tsuna ( que coste es un beso francés ) metiendo su lengua en su boca absorbiendo su energía, todos se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron , después del beso , tsuna jadeada – estará bien ahora solo necesita descansar y para lo que preguntaron antes , lo que hice fue robar un poco de su energía – dijo como si nada.

Le robaste su energía – dijo gokudera enojado

Porque lo insistes- pregunto mokuro y William sonrió como una sonrisa de gato

Díganme, ustedes creen en el infierno- dijo cambiando de tema

Yo no creo – dijo yamamoto

Pues deberías, por que yo vengo de ahí –dijo con voz sombría

No, no puede ser entonces serias un….. – dijo ryohei pero no pudo terminar

Demonio – dijo William disfrutándolo la conmoción

Quien eres o mejor dicho que eres y porque ayudaste a tsuna – dijo reborn serio

Pues por donde empiezo , a ya se , soy un incubo de clase media y como en el infierno tsuna es muy buscado , decidí pelear con el pero me gano y en ese instante otros demonios aparecieron y el me salvo la vida por eso le ayude ya que el y yo somos amigos desde que tsuna tenia 8 años pero pudo controlar sus poderes a tan corta edad además tenia a esos tipos , sinceramente no me caen bien – dijo el pelinegro

Por que tsuna es buscado en el infierno - dijo hibari interesado

Y quienes son esos tipos – dijo reborn

Pues eso celos tendrá que decir el , bueno ya me voy y no le digan a tsuna que estuve aquí- dijo William

Por que – dijo ryohei

Por que se enojara con migo y créanme tsuna enojado da miedo , a una cosa mas si se encuentran con un chico llamado Alexandre con cabello café y ojos rojos , vallase de ese lugar inmediatamente y si tsuna esta con ustedes en ese momento noquéenlo y llévenselo lejos – dijo acercando se a la ventana

Por que – dijo byakuyan

Por que es el hermano menor de tsuna y quiere el poder de este – dijo saltando por la ventana , cuando fueron a ver ya no estaba

Que diablos a pasado aquí – dijo gokudera sorprendido

No lo se pero cuando tsuna se despierte le preguntare- dijo reborn

Por ahora sabemos que el infierno existe – dijo yamamoto

Que ese tal William es un demonio que ayudo a tsuna – dijo ryohei

Y que el decimo es buscado en el infierno y ese tipo dijo que el decimo le dijo a 7 èrsonas que no, nos hablara a nosotros contándolo a el claro esta – dijo gokudera

Lo que quiere decir que el vongola tiene a 7 personas no mejor dijo demonios ayudándole – dijo mokuro sonriendo

Y al parecer tiene un hermano de cabello café y ojos rojos de nombre Alexandre – dijo reborn y en eso empezó a despertar tsuna

Que paso donde estoy – dijo con un poco de amnesia

Decimo se encuentra bien – dijo gokudera preocupado

Si estoy bien gokudera-kun, pero donde estoy – dijo tsuna

En la enfermería – dijo chaman

Porque – dijo el castaño

Te desmayaste en educación física – dijo reborn serio

O entiendo , lo siento por tener que cargarme hasta aquí- dijo disculpándose

Tsuna – dijo reborn muy serio

Si reborn – dijo con miedo

Nada – dijo el bebe yéndose

Paso algo mientras dormía- pregunto el castaño

No nada – dijo rápido yamamoto y todos se fueron a recoger sus cosas para ir a casa mientras 7 figuras los veían desde el techo caminando asía la entrada de la escuela

Asi que ellos son los amigos de tsuna – dijo un peli azul-negro

Si ellos son , que piensas – dijo un pelinegro

Tsuna esta muy enfermo, asique de ahora en adelante nosotros cuidaremos a tsuna – dijo el otro

Sabes lo que el nos are si hablamos con sus amigo , bueno – dijo este

Lo se incubo no me sermone es – dijo el peli azul-negro

Tu no cambias siempre me llamaras asi – dijo el pelinegro

Si hasta que me de la gana – y todos desaparecieron

Decimo pasa algo – dijo preocupado gokudera porque tsuna volteo a ver la escuela

No pensé que avía alguien allí ablando de mi solo eso, debió ser mi imaginación , mejor vámonos – dijo el castaño siguiendo su camino

Cap.4 nuevos alumnos , no tan normales

70298391


	4. alumnos no tan normales

Cap.4 nuevos alumnos , no tan normales

Habían pasado 2 días des de el accidente de ese chico llamado William, que supuestamente el era amigo de tsuna , y estos días no eran de descanso ya que mokuro, byakuyan y hibari junto a laxux causaban problemas y este tenia que resolver lo, si contar que dino siempre se perdía y tsuna tenia que ayudarlo a encontrar el salón.

Dios espero que hoy ellos no me causen problemas – dijo el castaño con un suspiro , tsuna se dirigía a la escuela cuando lo ya llamo una voz conocida

Tsuna-kun – dijo una castaña acercándose a tsuna

O hola haru, como haz estado, no te e visto – dijo tsuna feliz por fin alguien no problemático o peligroso

Bien tsuna-kun, no e ido a visitarlos por que e estado muy ocupada con el festival escolar en mi escuela desu– dijo haru con una sonrisa

De verdad y que van a a ser – dijo interesado

Nuestra aula va a ser un maid late y nos vestiremos de sirvientas, ten toma – dijo dándole unos boletos – son 8 boletos para que puedan ir a al festival de mi escuela desu – dijo la castaña

Gracias haru le dire a los, además cuando va a ser – dijo tsuna

Pasado mañana desu- dijo haru

Entonces estaremos ahí haru – dijo dando un paso asía ella cuando tropezó y callo encima de esta, cuando tsuna se incorporo se dio cuenta que estaba encima de haru, la imagen de haru acostada en el suelo con su camisa mostrado un poco sus pecho , su falda mostrando casi sus bragas de color blanco con líneas celestes , tsuna no sabe como, ni porque, pero a haru, su cabello no estaba en una coleta sino esparcido , como una cascada de color castaño y sus mejillas sonrojadas con sus ojos cerrados, era una imagen sexi y tentadora "que estoy pensando " se bofeteo mental mente – haru yo no quería – no pudo terminar cuando sintió ese olor , era una mescla de canela y chocolate y se le asía agua a la boca, su mente se nublo

Tsuna- kun – dijo llamando al castaño ya encima de esta que no reaccionaba

, vio como tsuna se a ser can bose a su oído diciendo – vueles delicioso – con una voz sensual con un toque de lujuria , luego tsuna puso sus manos en los pechos de haru y empezó a manosearlos , haru se sonrojo y dio un pequeño gemido – tan suaves como lo recuerdo – dijo tsuna con voz lujuriosa, luego volvió a su oído diciendo – vueles delicioso, me pregunto si sabrás mejor ne haru – dijo dándole una lamida a su mejilla e iso que haru se estremeciera, luego vio haru que tsuna tenia los ojos rojos " tsuna esta en forma de demonio , entonces su sello se rompió " dijo haru mental mente , luego tsuna empezó a dar chupetes en su cuello

– tsuna , no lo agás no estas en si – dijo haru muy sonrojada , se detuvo en medio de su pechos y vio a haru determinadamente

Porque debería, y si no quiero – dijo acercando se a su rostro – me has estado seduciendo des de que me hablaste hoy , tu cuerpo perfecto y tu olor me encanta, porque debería, si lo disfrutas tanto como yo – dijo dando le un beso , en ese momento llegaron gokudera , yamamoto y reborn

Decimo /tsuna / dame tsuna- dijeron al mismo tiempo , y estaban en shock por ver a tsuna encima de haru besándola

Dame tsuna pero que haces – dijo reborn , en ese momento los ojos de tsuna se volvieron castaños y volvió en si alejándose de haru violentamente

e haru yo no quería, lo siento – dijo apenado y sonrojado " volvió en si , que alivio " dijo haru en un suspiro , se levanto y se arreglo la ropa

no pasa nada tsuna-kun – dijo haru con un sonrisa

pero – no pudo terminar por que esta lo interrumpió

lo siento tengo que irme adiós – dijo la castaña yéndose

por que la besaste – dijo yamamoto

fue un accidente – dijo sonrojado

no molestes al decimo , idiota del beisbol – dijo gokudera

mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde – dijo tsuna yéndose en dirección a la escuela y gokudera con yamamoto lo siguieron , entraron al salón en ese momento tocaron la campana

lo bueno es que llegamos a tiempo – dijo yamamoto, todos se sentaron al entrar el maestro

bueno chicos hoy tenemos estudiantes nuevos por favor pasen – dijo el maestro y entraron pelirojo, un güerito, un albino, un peli azul, uno con el pelo naranja, y dos con pelo negro la diferencia es que uno tenia le pelo largo y ojos del mismo color y el otro con pelo corto y ojos rojos , al entrar las chicas gritaron por que todos eran super lindos , tsuna se oculto en su pupitre y oculto su cara con un libro

silencio , por favor preséntense

soy sacha - dijo el pelirojo con ojos blancos

yo soy shiro – dijo el albino pelo blanco

yo miguel un gusto – dijo el güerito

soy Uriel – dijo el pelo de naranja serio

soy Gabriel gusto en conocerlos - dijo el pelinegro con ojos rojos

soy William un gusto señoritas – dijo el peli negro con ojos del mismo color con un tono aterciopelado y esta gritaron

silencio – dijo gokudera y todos se callaron

bueno yo soy el ultimo mi nombre es yukio , un gusto conocerlos y hola tsuna a se tiempo que no nos vemos – dijo el peli azul con voz seductora, mirando a tsuna , que tenia el libro en su cara lo quito y vio a yukio fijamente

hola yukio, digo lo mismo, a pasado mucho tiempo – dijo tsuna con su cara seria y voz fría , lo que sorprendió a todos

continuara

es pero que les aya gustado xd comenten


	5. Chapter 5

ciao , espero que les aya gustado mi historia, voy aclarar dudad que lei en los comentarios ,

haru conoce a tsuna desde antes , no les voy a decir como , yukio y los demás, les gusta tsuna , pero ellos saben que a tsuna le guata otra persona, y estos se sienten selosos de gokudera , yamamoto hibari ,etc , por que pasan mas tiempo con tsuna y lo consideran amigos .

por favor comenten

* * *

><p>capitulo 5: la verdad de quien soy 1 parte<p>

despues de la presentacion de los nuevos estudiantes, todos los guardianes de tsuna, lo miraran fijamente ,

en su asiento este permanecia serio y tranquilo aparentemente , mente de tsuna _que ago , que ago , por culpa de yukio quede espuesto ahora ellos me preguntaran donde los conosco , devo pensar en algo rapido ,_y a este se le ocurrrio algo

profesor - dijo tsuna levantandose de su asiento

si , joven sawada - dijo el maestro

me puede dar permiso de ir a la enfermeria , es que me duele la cabeza - dijo tranquilo ,

quetrata de a ser - dijo byakuyan en susurro

no es ovio evitarnos - dijo mokuro

esta bien señor sawada - dijo el maestro y tsuna salio del salon , despues de cerar detras de el , suspiro

esto no es bueno - se dijo y se fue a la enfermería

"en la enfermería"

tsuna abrio la puerta pero no abia nadie

hola , hay alguien , ... pal parecer no , es extraño normalmente chaman esta siempre aqui para espiar a las chicas cuando asen ejercicios de deportes - dijo tsuna para si mismo , - mejor me pongo a pensar que a ser para evitar las preguntas sobre yukio ,gabriel y los otros , que hago, que hago - dijo tsuna sentandose en una cama de la enfermería

o tsuna que ases aqui , sabes que no atiendo hombres - dijo shaman entrando por la puerta

no shaman es que me escape - dijo tsuna cansado

por que tsuna -dijo el hombre

no es nada - dijo en ese momento tocaron la campana para el almuerzo- o no , estoy muerto - dijo tsuna se aserco a la ventana , la abrio antes de tirarse le dijo a shaman - nunca me vistes , y si preguntan , en ,en , en el salon , adios - dijo saltando por la ventana y aterrizando en un arbol - donde iré , donde , ya se , - dijo saltando el muro de la escuela y caminando en dirección a la escuela midoriko

en el aula , todos empezaron a salir de el aula, esecto los estudiantes nuevos y loa tutores

ohi ustedes , que relacion tienen con el décimo - dijo gokudera enojado, a los nuevos estudiante

por que debería decirles - dijo yukio aun centado

malditos bastardos - dijo gokudera

ma, ma , calmate gokudera - dijo yamamoto con una sonrisa

yo quiero saber que son ustedes de tsuna - dijo byakuyan

yo tambien - dijo reborn abriendo la puesta junto a hibari , ryohei y dino , luego de entrar cerarron la puerta

ha , bueno les dire - dijo con un suspiro

no creo que sea una buena idea yukio - dijo wilian

tu , tu eres el que dijo que era amigo de tsuna - dijo dino

eso es ciero william - dijo gabriel serio

e, eto , bueno se podria decir que si - dijo nervioso

que isiste que - dijo shiro

bueno pues verán, como estábamos buscando a tsuna yo lo encontré primero , pero sus amigos estaban allí, tenia dos opciones dejarlo o ayudarlo y decidí ayudarlo y les dijo sobre nosotros , algunas cosas de tsuna y sobre "el" - dijo willian

que le dijiste sobre "el" - dijo uriel

bueno si - dijo este

si seras , si seras - dijo yukio - bueno les diremos que relación tiene tsuna con nosotros si viene a qui en escuela a las 08:00pm de la noche - dijo este

por que deveriamos creerte - dijo mokuro

no tiene otra occion , dudo mucho que tsuna les diga - dijo este

esta bien vendremos a esa hora - dij reborn ,saliendo del aula y todos isieron lo mismo

esta ceguro de esto - dijo gabriel ya solos

si , sera lo mejo - dijo yukio triste

en midoriko

haru esta ordenando el salon de ciencias cuando alguien entro y esta volteo a ver

tsuna-chan que ase usted aqui - dijo haru luego se acordó lo que paso en la mañana y se sonrojo

oh bueno yo queria disculparme con tigo sobre la otra vez - dijo avergonzado

bueno , esta bien te disculpo - dijo tímidamente , y esa reacción iso que tsuna volviese a desear poseer la pero olvio en si

bueno , quería preguntarte si querías comer un helado con migo, como disculpa - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

si por que no desu - dijo haru feliz y los dos fueron a comer los helados en el parque, comieron platicaron sobre el festival de la escuela midoriko, después haru se fue a casa y tsuna se quedo en el parque, tsuna vio algunos de los suboordinados de hibari ablando de algo

bueno , crees que kyokoya- sama estara bien - sub 1

si el estara bien eta con otras personas ademas - sub2

pero esos chicos nuevos los retaron y se ven fuertes - sub1

el los ven sera, estés segura, pero nos dijo que pelearan en nanimori a las 8 , - sub 2

si es esa hora - dijo sub 1, des pues de la conversacional tsuna salio en dirección hacia nanimori vio su reloj,_oh no son las 7:59 falta un minuto para las ocho - dijo tsuna y se apresuro al llegar _

en nanimori estan reunidos , reborn que no falta , gokudera , yamamoto, ryohei , mokuro , hibari, byakuyan , laxus no esta por que no le parece importante y dino con romario

cuando llegaran - dijo gokudera impaciente

ma, ma gokudera , apenas son las 8:05 pm es muy temprano - dijo yamamoto tranquilo

perdón por la espera - dijo yukio , junto a los demás , gabriel, miguel, uriel ,sasha , shiro y willian , estos con sus uniformes y todos se mantuvieron serios

bueno , por favor no tan serios no somos sus enemigos - dijo yukio tranquilo

tal vez en el pasado u viésemos sido enemigos - dijo willian

por que - dijo reborn

bueno en pasado lo odiábamos,..o correccion los odiamos por estar con tsuna - dijo willian serio y frio

bueno no vinimos hablar de quien odia a quien y sus rencores - dijo yukio viendo a willian y regañandolo con la mirada

bueno entonces cual es su relación con tsuna - dijo reborn

bueno no es fácil de explicar - dijo yukio

escupe - dijo gokudera yukio iva a contestar cuando lo detuvo gabriel

nuestra relación es de amo y sirviente - dijo como si nada y todos quedaron en estado de shock

bueno, no tan así yo diría de amigos con derechos - dijo feliz shiro

que , queeeeeeeeeeeee - dijeron todos , pero antes de explicar lo bien , alguien los ataco ycon llamas y todos se alejaron

asi que estos son los traidores de nuestro jefe - dijo un hombre - pero si son dediles

tu eres un demonio verdad - dijo gabriel

si lo soy , vine por 2 razones, a traer de vuelta al príncipe y sus sirvientes - dijo

príncipes, sirvientes , que quieres decir - dijo ryohei

a no lo saben , no importan no tendrán que saberlo, ya que la 2 es matar a los amigos humanos del príncipe - dijo este apuntándoles con unas pistolas con llamas rojas , intentaron escapar pero sus zapatos estaban pegados al piso

pero que- dijo gokudera y vio que yukio y los demás también estaban pegados

no creerán que el ataque no llevaba algo oculto , eran llamas pegajosas ahora no podrán salir, adiós amigos del príncipe - dijo el hombre atacándolos con muchas llamas

tsu , na - dijo yamamoto sorprendido por ver a tsuna ,y el hombre se fue, y se dio cuenta que los protejo a todos con su cuerpo, cuando este dijo la voz de tsuna todos abrieron lo ojos sorprendidos ,

lo siento - dijo tsuna sin voltear - pensé que los mantendría fuera de esto pero no puedo , en verdad lo siento por no protegerlos antes - dijo tsuna con voz triste y cortante - espero que me perdonen - dijo tsuna desmayándose

continuara

* * *

><p>XD no subire historia por lo menos 3 meses por que se arruino la pantalla de mi pc<p>

por favor

comenten


	6. Chapter 6

mi compu esta medio areglada asi que are las historias en en la compu de una amiga, bueno sigo con la historia

los personajes de kate no son mios, las historia si

XD...

* * *

><p>capitulo : 6 la verdad de quien soy parte 2 .<p>

tsu , na - dijo yamamoto sorprendido por ver a tsuna ,y el hombre se fue, y se dio cuenta que los protejo a todos con su cuerpo, cuando este dijo la voz de tsuna todos abrieron lo ojos sorprendidos ,

lo siento - dijo tsuna sin voltear - pensé que los mantendría fuera de esto pero no puedo , en verdad lo siento por no protegerlos antes - dijo tsuna con voz triste y cortante - espero que me perdonen - dijo tsuna desmayándose

tsuna / decimo / tasunayoshi - dijieron todos

no se preocupen solo se desmayo , estará bien - dijo yukio aliendo de la trampa y liberando a los demas

decimo - dijo gokudera asercandose a el y levantando lo al estilo princesa

deja lo en el suelo , nolo muevar o el daño que recibio sera peor - dijo yukio

no , por su culpa el décimo esta asi , des de que ustedes llegaron el décimo a tenido varios problemas , mejor bajase y dejen...- no termino por que willian se aserco y lo bofetio

no te atrevas a decir eso , hemos buscado a tsuna por mucho tiempo , cuando por fin lo encontramos , esta en estas condiciones , débil y con una sonrisa falsa en su rosto diciendo que todo esta bien, pero no lo esta , nosotros hemos muerto varias veces, por tsuna , no nos digas que nos vamos solo por que tu lo dices , estúpido humano - dijo willian muy enojado , y todos se callaron

calmate willian , se que estas algo "enojado" , pero no te desquites con ellos - dijo gabriel

lo siento , estoy muy estrezado últimamente ,- dijo willian frotandose las sienes

por favor podrias poner a tsuna en el suelo queremos revisarlo , par ver que tanto daño tiene su cuerpo - dijo yukio y vio la mirada de todos - no le aremos nada si queríamos aser le algo ya lo huvieramos echo - dijo este

haz lo que dice gokudera - dijo reborn

pero ... - replico pero lo hizo

bien - dijo shiro y empezo a quitarle la camisa y vio las flamas negras

lla se esparcieron , la única forma seria que "ella" estubiese a qui para sellarlos - dijo shiro

ella , quien - dijo reborn

bueno es - dijo shiro pero no pudo ternimar por que lo detuvo gabriel

no creo que sea necesari decirte todo , solo tediremos que ella en una persona parecida a tsuna en caracter y tiene un gran control de las llamas tanto que puede sellar el poder de tsuna - dijo abriel serio

entonces si ella los sello antes , puede aser lo ahora , busquemosla y ... - no termino cuando lo detuvo willian

no es tan facil , la hemos buscado por un tiempo pero no la hemos encontrado - dijo est, lo mejor sera sellarlo temporalmente , no durara mucho , pero estará bien si no se esfuerza - dijo yukio enpezandolo a sellar , despues de unos minutos termino ,

estas bien - dijo yamamoto a yukio

si estaré bien solo necesito descansar - dijo este

lo mejor sera irnos a descansar

por el momento , sera mejor descansar , ya que todos estamos sorprendidos - dijo reborn

me parece bien - dijo yukio

a un no confiamos del todo en ustedes - dijo dino serio

lo se , y mañana les diremos toda la verdad - dijo yukio con una sonrisa triste, que iso que los demas se sintieran culpable

mejor sera decir la verdad ahora - dijo tsuna empezandose a levantar

jundaime / tsuna - dijieron todos al ver a tsuna a salvo y se acercaron a el preocupado menos hibari y gabriel que caminaron tranquilamente asia el

no se preocupen estoy bien solo que algo entumecido del cuerpo - dijo tsuna tranquilo

no digas tonterias tsuna , te acaba de atacar un demonio , no lo digas como si nada a pasado - lo regaño dino

lo siento pero que mas podia aser ustedes estaban pegados al piso y no podian escapar , asi que lo unico que pense fue interponerme con el ataque - dijo tsuna apenado

pero fue lo mas estupido que isistes - dijo reborn -pero por esa estupides, salvastes a tus guardianes y amigos

bueno , lo tomare como un gracias - dijo tsuna con una sonrisa - bueno yo les dire quienes son ellos y por que nos buscan en el infierno - dijo tsuna serio señalando a willian y los demas

y quienes son , sabemos que uno es un demonio y que hay de los otros - dijo reborn

tsuna suspiro - willian fuistes a curarme cuando me desmaye - dijo tsuna mirando al nombrado nervioso

si, tsuna-san - dijo willian nervioso

y que dijistes - dijo tsuna levantando una ceja

bueno les hable de que soy un demonio , que te buscas en el infierno... ah si que tienes un hermano menor llamado alexander - dijo con miedo y tsuna so lo lo miro

bueno no se puede aser nada - dijo tsuna cansado

no me regañaras o gritaras - dijo willian algo sorprendido

not , no te gritare o regañare , solo que no digas cosas personales mías otra vez- dijo tsuna con calma - donde iva -

en que nos dirias quienes son y por que te buscan en el infierno - dijo reborn

no, no les dire, les mostrare - dijo tsuna dandole a reborn una rosa azul - con esto podran ver mis recuerdos de lo que paso yukio, shiro gabriel , uriel , sasha y miguel , ustedes 6 protejan los de cualquier cosa - dijo tsuna triste

decimo usted no viene - dijo gokudera preocupado

no , no ire - dijo este con nostalgia

por que - dijo yamamoto

no quiero ver algo tan triste y patetico , les pido que no me jusgen , y si no se quieren relacionar con migo despues de esto , esta bien lo aceptare por que tal vez en zu ligar aria lo mismo - y a reborn, los guardianes de tsuna , dino , romario ,byakuyan y los mencionados anterior mente los en volvió una luz y desaparecieron - espero que me entienda y perdonen - dijo en voz baja con una lagrima

tsuna - dijo willian llamamdo su atención

oh, lo siento que horas son - dijo tsuna

son las 11 de la noche -dijo willian mirando el reloj

oh tan tarde es ,bueno creo que es hora de regresar a casa- dijo este empezando a caminar asia la salida

cuanto tardaran en regresar - dijo willian

un dia mañana a la misma hora volverán, - dijo mirando lo - willian por que no te quedas hoy en mi casa- dijo tsuna

si - dijo siguen dolo pero no se dio cuenta que cierta castaña lo avia visto

tsuna-kun , perdoname por no ayudarte , pero te prometo que te dire la "verdad" y ahora si podre ayudarte - dijo la castaña desapareciendo

en otro lugar con cierta personas

donde estamos - dijo ryohei

no lo se parece un bosque - dijo byakuyan

es un bosque - dijo gokudera

ku, fu, fu , fu , al parecer estamos perdidos en uno - dijo mokuro con una sonrisa , pero su atencion fue distraida por que olleron a un niño llorando y fueron asia el sonido , y todos se congelaron al ver al niño

no puede ser cierto - dijo dino frotándose los ojos , el niño era idéntico a tsuna , no mejor dicho es tsuna

e se es tsuna cuando tenia 5 años , asi es como nos conocimos - dijo yukio señalando a tsuna llorando

mami , donde estas, - dijo tsuna llorando, cuando se aserco cierto grupo de animales

vienen a ayudar a tsuna - dijo tsuna

* * *

><p>espero que les aya guastado por favor comenten y perdón por la ortografía<p>

XD...


End file.
